


one way or another

by fleurdelaire



Series: raise hell & turn it up. [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Comic), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: AKA, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Bittersweet Ending, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Hell yeah., Love/Hate, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Canon, Teasing, The Defenders - Freeform, alexandra reid - Freeform, first fanfic of this pairing, in, is real, kinda of, marvel's the defenders, sigourney weaver - Freeform, spoiler free, stick, the chemistry between them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurdelaire/pseuds/fleurdelaire
Summary: "Please, look at yourself." she answered with disdain " All bloodied, tired and alone, against me. " her speech was cut off suddenly by the need to duck to the side to avoid the katana " We both know what I'm capable of, Stick. This situation won't last for too long, your chances of...prevailing are minimal."She made her first attack, kicking his knee as a signal to back off, she completed."To sum it for you: give up, old man."He almost lost his balance but recovered it quickly enough to attack her a couple more times. "Old man my ass, I'll teach you a lesson." he answered in a snarky voice, attacking once again.





	one way or another

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, sweetie.  
> This is a Stick/Alexandra fanfic focused, set shortly before the canon, it's my idea of how Stick was captured in the first place. I plan on doing a series of oneshots about these two, let me know what you think.
> 
> Well,I've just finished this one, go read it :D
> 
> See ya down in the notes

It was quite _uncommon_ for Alexandra to be in the middle of a battle ~~\----~~ let alone one against the Chaste itself -  her years in the battlefield for power laid far behind her, maybe too many lives ago; more than she'd be willing to admit anyway. That  by no means meant she was rusty, quite contrary - she preserved her energy at all costs, only letting the animal side of herself out in her morning training sessions ( _that she indulged daily_ ) or occasions like this one. Her fighting style was a clear reflection of her personality - calm and steady, always carefully calculated and fierce but oh, so cruel.

Her opponents never saw it comming, always being fooled by her elegant but frail exterior; albeit her body showed no signs of it, she worked hard - harder than anyone else - and that granted her the position she has been holding for centuries. Raw dedication burnt furiously in her dark eyes, quite a contrast to her cold mask she always wore.

In a normal scenario, she wouldn't even bother to interfere, it wasn't necessary. Her subordinates were more than capable ( _and willing_ ) of dealing with Stick's pupils. They were weak and emotional, just like their master, whenever they made mistakes ~~\----~~ and they always did ~~\----~~  it would affect not only themselves but would put the stability of the connections that The Hand possessed at stake, and she wouldn't have that. The _Black Sky_ wasn't ready yet and the entire fiasco with Fisk had caused a scandal that was too close home to let it go unnoticed by the head of the ancient organization known as Hand.

However, unlike other crime bosses, she wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty -  not that her associates and their subordinates knew that much. When something unusual happened, she'd take the matter into her own hands. That night, in special, was one example of that. Once she stepped out of her car and took careful strides, odd glances were shot her way. The woman promptly ignored, eyes focused on her target: _Stick._ The old fool finally showed his face and, as much as she didn't want to, she was impressed by the amount of assassins he got rid of in one fight.  All by himself.

"You know, men like you have the exact thing we've been looking for ~~\----~~ endless dedication to the battle, that's a trait you won't find nowadays. There's something so _outward coward_  about _this_ century, _don't you think?_ " she commented, her sultry voice echoing in the middle of the night. " You'd make a _valuable asset_ for us, Stick, I have to admit."

Her alluring voice and mannerisms had a purpose, but they did not affect him; at least not anymore. She no longer held power over him. It had been over ten years since he had last seen her, and somewhat, she was still the same greedy, stubborn, homicidal bitch he met in _Greece_ many years ago. His katana flicks suddenly and Stick tilted his head  towards the direction of the voice.

" I'd rather die than become one of yours. " he hissed, words as sharp as his sword. His ears catching the faintest noises from afar ~~\----~~ her heart _wasn't_ one of them, though.

" Hmn, that can be arranged, but that would be a waste. I've seen you haven't changed your opinions. Well, that's too bad." she shrugged slightly, a cold smirk making it's way to her lips " Although I _may_  resent  you for your _prejudgement_ on my organization, the offer I made you years ago is _still up_ ~~\----~~ "

"You know damn well _where_ you should shove that offer up,  Alexandra " he interrupted her, moving slightly, now holding his sword with both hands. Letting his guard down around this _siren of hell_ had been his _best_ and _worst mistake_ , one that almost gave the victory to the Hand. He wouldn't allow this to happen again, _Matty_ wasn't ready _yet_ and he had to live enough to guide _his_ boy through the vicious war that was to come. " You’re not getting away from this!" he said before attacking her.

She moved like a feather and _swiftly_ like water yet her movements were _contained_ ~~\----~~ in  a subconscious level, Alexandra knew she didn't intend to _kill_ him _albeit_ she had to. Her associates counted on her, on the safety of her solid leadership. For what seemed an eternity contained in minutes, they _fought._ Silent in voice but their movements louder than a thunderstorm. He was _bloodthirsty,_ she knew that much just by the way his moves seemed uneasy and less zen than they ever had. Truth was, she got _under_ his skin once, and he's been trying to get rid of her venom ever since.

" _C'mon_ , don't be a coward! " he hissed, furious beyond measure. She hadn't attacked him yet, only blocked his punches and escaped from the sharp sword coming her way with a grace that he could only imagine. That was how she was. She loved the fight ~~\----~~ _no_ , not really; she loved _winning_ ~~\----~~ but despised unnecessary violence. She had seen so much ( _maybe far too much_ )  of the world of men to fall for moments of emotions. Right now wasn't the time to get emotional over their past, she had to be rational - cold.

" _Please_ , look at yourself." she answered with disdain " All bloodied, tired and _alone_ , against _me_. " her speech was cut off suddenly by the need to duck to the side to avoid the katana " _We both know what I'm capable of, Stick_. This situation won't last for too long, your chances of... _prevailing_ are... _minimal_."

She made her first attack, kicking his knee as a signal to back off, she completed.

"To sum it for you: _give up, old man_."

He almost lost his balance but recovered it quickly enough to attack her a couple more times. " _Old man my ass_ , I'll teach you a lesson." he answered in a snarky voice, attacking once again.

" _Yeah?_ And what are you going to do, _spank me?_ " she retorted, walking in a circle around him. She wanted to kick herself for sounding flirty but hell, fighting him got her in a good mood. She knew she didn't have to control herself around him; she knew he was the only one who'd be able to handle her if she went too far ~~\----~~ he was talented   ~~\----~~  it really was a pity that they were on opposite sides. He was just as good as she was, true, but in his conditions, she wouldn't risk it.

His ears perked up and he stood waiting till he had access to her back. Quickly swatting her ass with the flat side of the blade, in a mocking way, Stick grinned. " _I just might._ "  It wouldn't cut her, but it would _sure hell hurt in the morning_. " _But you'd like it_."

" _Hah._ " That caught her off guard and she had to take a couple of seconds to recompose herself before tilting her head, a smirk crawling ~~\----~~ making it's way to her lips as she started to attack him. _How dare he tease her._

A thin line of sweat coated her temple, threatening to slowly slide downwards. Playtime was over. As he prepared his sword, attacking in a chopping motion, she stopped it with her bare hands, the blade  _tearing_ her  palish skin. She didn't flinch and once she had a strong hold of the weapon she threw it away, his katana falling somewhere in the corner. 

Stick barely had time to react when she attacked once again. It was tough to try and immobilize her, and he had to admit that a small part of him believed she was only caged in his arms because _she wanted to_. That wouldn't be true, though. Through all the short times they were together in the past,he was sure she had never _loved_ him. _Not even once._

"Now listen to me, you _deranged wench!_ " he hissed, his hold on her  tightening "You'll never get the Fist! _Not on my watch_."

The woman struggled, trying to find ways to free herself from his iron grip before she chuckled, shaking her head. "When will you ever learn that this is _bigger_ than _him ?_ It's not about _you_ , or _me_ ~~\----~~ this is _bigger_ than _anyone else_. Can't you see how we're going to _save_ this city ? "

"You're right." he hissed, struggling to maintain the control over her hurt could be heard in his voice if you paid enough attention or if you knew him well enough " This was never about _us_. It's about _the Hand_ \- their crimes and lies."

"No, _Scott._ " her voice was soft, she was no longer struggling. In fact, it seemed that her body relaxed.  " I _never_ lied to you." She was one of the last few ( _if not the last_ ) person who knew his name. Her calmness was _alluring_ and he found himself giving in _slightly_ , easing his grip on her arms. " You only saw what _you_ wanted to see."  With a calculated, strong move, Alexandra threw him on the floor. He struggled, punching her. However, the head of the Hand was faster, quickly immobilizing him against the floor. " _The Chaste_ and _the Hand_ ,they've been fighting against each other almost since the dawn of life, _you knew that_. You knew the complications _this_ would generate _and still..._ "

Her nose starts to bleed and every breath she takes feels like iron for his senses.She tries to pretend her voice didn't falter by the end of her sentence.  She had _loved_ him, in her own way ~~\----~~ but in the end, she loved herself _more_. _If only he had accepted her offer!_

" _Yeah_ , _I still did it_." he answered, face blank, her face only inches from his. He had started this thing between them - but whatever it was, he wasn't the only one to blame. He doesn't struggle when she's pinning him down and neither shows any emotions or whatsoever - but he feels, deeper than anyone else, the pain of a love crashed by a never ending war and her ambitions.  " I _guess_ we were born to _fuck_ each other. _One way or another_."

" _Fool_. This will get you killed." Alexandra's jaw twitched slight, a movement that went unnoticed by herself as she mused over his thought before  tilting her head. She wouldn't kill him tonight . However, not killing him would be seen as weakness and that was something she couldn't deal with right now ~~\----~~ not when she was _dying_. Her time was _short_ , perhaps shorter than Stick's. The preparations for the Black Sky were _almost_ done.

A bang against his head strong enough to knock him down was all she did - she had a reputation to keep. Standing up with the _class_ only a _lady_ could possess, Alexandra looked down at his bloodied body ~~\----~~ thankfully it was blood from her subordinates ~~\----~~ and whispered, somewhat frustrated with herself for unknown reasons. " _It was nice to see you, darling_."

Turning her head towards her always loyal body guards, the tall woman tried to ease the wrinkles on her clothes, _ignoring_ the vivid bloodstains on her porcelain blouse. " Let's take him, he might help us find _the key_."

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi again. That was a short one, heh? Well, sorry for the typos and stuff like that, it's 2am and I'm really sleepy. I really loved Sigourney in Defenders and am really sad that they wasted her ( so many cool stuff could be done )... I named him Scott because of the actor that plays him ( since Sigourney's middle name is Alexandra, I thought it would fit just fine ).  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one, please let me know your thoughts on this one.


End file.
